


Техника безопасности

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: Таймлайн Империум Секундус. Жиллиман очень заботится о безопасности брата и случайно наступает на святое.Написано на спецквест ЗФБ для команды WTF Warhammer 2017, по заданию "Табу и запреты".





	

Сангвиний немало удивился, когда брат сунул ему какую-то пухлую стопку бумаг. Талмуд явно был написан собственной рукой Жиллимана и украшен печатями — должно быть, простой дата-пад был сочтён для такого важного дела недостаточно пафосным. По всему выходило, что это был какой-то очень особенный документ.  
— Робаут, что это? — поинтересовался Ангел, с любопытством изучая титульный лист. — Устав Триумвирата?  
Казалось, на мгновение Жиллиман смутился. Но лишь на мгновение.  
— Это список, — сообщил он предельно кратко.  
— Чего, моих должностных обязанностей? Или паролей от дверей в Крепости Геры?  
Жиллиман вздохнул.  
— Список нежелательных действий со стороны императора Империум Секундус, — пояснил он. — То есть, с твоей стороны.  
Ангел как-то разом поскучнел и серьёзно кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Ознакомлюсь на досуге.  
— Мне бы хотелось, брат, чтобы ты сделал это сейчас.  
Настал черёд Сангвиния тяжело вздыхать.  
— А никак нельзя?.. — начал он, но, поймав взгляд Жиллимана, махнул рукой и перевернул первую страницу. — Ладно. Кстати, почему на бумаге?  
— Для того чтобы некоторые твои… — Жиллиман помедлил, словно подыскивая подходящее слово, — чтобы некоторые твои воины не могли разбить дата-пад с этими важными данными.  
— Но это была случайность, — возразил Ангел.  
— Три разбитых пада подряд?  
Сангвиний развёл руками.  
— Амит порою такой неловкий…  
— Он разбил их о лица моих гвардейцев!  
— Я же говорю, это была случайность, — повторил Сангвиний. — Он просто неправильно тебя понял. На планшетах стояли сканеры участка генетического кода для подтверждения доступа к секретной информации. Амит почему-то решил, что источником генетического материала должна быть кровь. Его собственная не подходила, ведь ты не предоставил моим воинам полного доступа к данным… Амит сделал то, что, как ему казалось, предписывал долг. Он же не знал, что пад окажется таким хрупким.  
Судя по всему, Жиллиман придерживался иного мнения, и даже собирался это мнение озвучить, но Ангел уже открыл документ и вгляделся в рукописные строки.  
На его прекрасном лице отразилось некоторое недоумение, сквозь которое, словно кольчуга сквозь тонкий шёлк, просвечивал тщательно скрываемый сарказм.  
— Перечень деяний, нежелательных для совершения избранным Императором,— прочитал Сангвиний вслух. — Список составителей… Ну, тут всё понятно. Лев помогал?  
Жиллиман серьёзно кивнул.  
— И не только он.  
Ангел быстро пробежал глазами строки списка.  
— Пункт двадцать семь: купаться в Фонтане Геры второго августа… Купаться в фонтане? — переспросил он. — Зачем бы мне это делать?  
— День Космодесантника, — лаконично пояснил Жиллиман. — Такова традиция: второго августа космодесантники купаются в фонтанах Магна Маккраг Цивитас. Но мы, то есть, я и лорд-протектор, настоятельно не рекомендуем тебе этого делать. Из соображений твоей же безопасности.  
— А в остальные дни, значит, можно?  
— Там есть подпункты.  
Сангвиний пожал плечами, вернулся к списку и прочёл:  
— Подпункт двадцать семь-один: купаться в Фонтане Геры во все остальные дни года. Подпункт двадцать семь-два: купаться в Фонтане Геры голым… Робаут, честное слово, сам бы я никогда не додумался, но теперь мне начинает нравиться эта идея.  
Жиллиман покачал головой.  
— Это слишком рискованно.  
— Подпункт двадцать семь-три: купаться в каких бы то ни было публично доступных фонтанах, прудах, декоративных водоёмах, аквариумах… Аквариумах?  
— Это Лев добавил, — быстро оправдался Жиллиман.  
Сангвиний поднял на него печальный взгляд.  
— Робаут, а мне в принципе купаться-то можно?  
— Разумеется! — кажется, Жиллимана искренне возмутило предположение, что он мог запретить брату такую нужную гигиеническую процедуру. — Термы к твоим услугам, — добавил он, и осторожно уточнил, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Ангела: — Ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что предпочитаешь им фонтан?  
Сангвиний покачал головой и вернулся к списку.  
— Пункт тридцатый: сидеть на троне задом наперёд. В самом деле?  
— Это потому что ты сидишь на стульях задом наперёд, — терпеливо пояснил Жиллиман.  
— Но на абсолютном большинстве стульев по-другому крылья и не помещаются, — возразил Сангвиний. — А с табуретками на Макрагге какая-то беда. Наверное, здешние механикум потеряли СШК табурета ещё до Великого Крестового Похода.  
— Не исключено. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — честно заявил Жиллиман, не понявший шутки.  
— Пункт тридцать второй: пить с Космическим Волками.  
— На добавлении этого момента настояла Ойтен, — признался Жиллиман. — Я однажды уже совершил такую ошибку, поэтому, думаю, она сочла необходимым заранее оградить от неё тебя.  
— Это очень трогательно, — заметил Сангвиний. — Пункт тридцать восьмой: есть мороженое на публике. А с мороженым-то что не так?  
— Некоторые зрители не выдерживают напряжения, возникающего, когда ты это делаешь.  
Сангвиний вздохнул.  
— Пункт сорок второй: летать. Что-что? Нет!  
— Но это важный пункт! — возразил Жиллиман. — Возможно, самый важный в списке.  
— А стоит он в конце, чтобы я пролистал и согласился, а не сразу отдал этот список Амиту, который рад будет повторить на нём свой опыт с падами? — Сангвиний покачал головой. — Извини, Робаут. Никогда.  
На лице Жиллимана отразилось искреннее непонимание происходящего.  
— Но почему? — изумился он. — Это совершенно естественное требование безопасности. Охрана не может следовать за тобой в воздухе. А на планете установлены автоматические системы противовоздушной обороны — даже доспехи не спасут тебя от крылатой ракеты. Нельзя же оставить без контроля воздушное пространство над Цивитас, чтобы обеспечить безопасность твоих полётов.  
— Послушай, брат, — терпеливо пояснил Сангвиний, — я многое могу понять, но ты же не будешь заставлять орла ходить по земле из соображений безопасности? Все эти годы я как-то сосуществовал с отнюдь не дружественными системами ПВО, и ещё ни одна меня не убила.  
— Это не единственная опасность в воздухе, — надулся Жиллиман. — Атмосферные вихри, шторма над океаном, обледенение на больших высотах, в конце концов… Чему ты улыбаешься?  
— Робаут, лёд на подвижном крыле не держится. По совокупности причин.  
— При чём тут лёд? — отмахнулся Жиллиман. — Ты же простудишься!  
Повисла пауза. Сангвиний задумчиво переводил взгляд с брата на список запретов и обратно, размышляя, что ответить.  
Так получилось, что он вырос в мире, где человек, выйдя на свежий воздух одетым не по погоде, рисковал получить летальную дозу радиации, солнечные ожоги или просто тепловой удар, но уж точно не замёрзнуть. Поэтому сама концепция простудных заболеваний Сангвинию была долгое время незнакома. А впоследствии — непонятна.  
— Конечно, — начал он, — если я напьюсь с Волками, искупаюсь в фонтане и отправлюсь после этого летать в верхних слоях атмосферы, прихватив пару рожков мороженого… И ещё трон… Нет, Робаут, не думаю, что у меня много шансов простудиться в полёте. Ты можешь не беспокоиться об этом.  
— Нет, не могу.  
— Хочешь, я ради твоего спокойствия буду носить шарф?  
— Полёты опасны не только системами ПВО и температурой воздуха, — упрямо продолжал Жиллиман, не замечая иронии. — Прежде всего, ты поднимаешься на большую высоту. А падения с десяти километров на землю, или, того хуже, в океан, даже примарх не переживёт.  
— Быть может, мне в дополнение к шарфу брать с собой парашют? — с деланной серьёзностью поинтересовался Ангел.  
Жиллиман, казалось, задумался над этим вопросом.  
— Это вариант, — признал он. — Но я бы всё же предпочёл, чтобы ты не летал вообще.  
— Может быть, мне ещё и не дышать? — осведомился Сангвиний, понемногу начиная терять терпение. — Ведь воздух может быть отравлен.  
Жиллиман посмотрел на него с изумлением, явно недоумевая, как брат может не понимать таких простых вещей.  
— Не передёргивай, это несопоставимые понятия. Долго прожить без дыхания ты не сможешь.  
— А без полётов, следовательно, смогу?  
— Не вижу никаких препятствий.  
Сангвиний тяжело вздохнул.  
— Позволь, я объясню тебе на примере. Попробуй как-нибудь пару дней не ходить. Совсем, даже не вставать на ноги.  
Жиллиман задумался.  
— Но как мне тогда передвигаться? — озадаченно поинтересовался он.  
— А мне?  
— Как я и говорил, это несопоставимые понятия, — возразил Жиллиман, вновь обретая уверенность. — У тебя есть ноги, и ты вполне можешь ходить пешком.  
— А у тебя есть руки, — напомнил Сангвиний. — С их помощью вполне можно ползать. Подумай, насколько это безопаснее в сравнении, например, с бегом: ведь стоя на ногах, ты можешь упасть с высоты собственного роста.  
Судя по всему, этот аргумент Жиллимана также не убедил, но и возражений у него не нашлось.  
— Мы можем пойти на компромисс, — предложил он. — Ты будешь летать, но недолго и не очень высоко. Скажем, три метра над землёй тебя устроят?  
Взгляд Сангвиния был мучительно красноречив.  
— Пять метров? — тут же поправился Жиллиман. — Ну хорошо, десять, но ни сантиметром выше!  
— Я подумаю об этом, — заверил его Сангвиний. — Правда, не уверен, что смогу на глаз точно определить высоту… Искажение перспективы, знаешь ли, и другие сложности. Ты ведь не станешь привязывать ко мне мерную ленточку или леску, чтобы убедиться в соблюдении высоты?  
Видимо, Жиллиману было очень жаль, что не ему первому пришла в голову идея с ленточкой. Теперь же развивать эту мысль было как-то неловко.  
— Это очень мило с твоей стороны — так заботиться о моей безопасности, — продолжал Сангвиний, странно улыбаясь при этом.  
— Это естественно, — возразил Жиллиман. — Мы уже потеряли Отца, и не можем рисковать ещё и тобой.  
— Да, ты прав, — согласился Ангел. — Скажи, ты ведь ещё не показывал этот список Азкаэллону?  
— Разумеется, нет. Зачем?  
— Я просто так уточнил, — ровно отозвался Сангвиний.  
Взгляд его, блуждая по залу, остановился на холодном камине у дальней стены, где давно не разжигали огонь.  
— Робаут, а чем ты занят сегодня вечером? Мы могли бы вместе поработать над уточнением «допустимой высоты»…  
— Извини, я не могу, — опечалился Жиллиман. — Ближайшая неделя расписана у меня по минутам. Да и у тебя, кстати, тоже.  
— Верно, — согласился Ангел.  
— Так что, если по другим пунктам у тебя возражений нет, я вернусь к своим делам.  
— Да, конечно, — улыбнулся Сангвиний, провожая брата задумчивым взглядом.  
Как только тяжёлые двери закрылись за повелителем Макрагга, Ангел немедленно вызвал одного из своих гвардейцев.  
— Зуриэль, разожги огонь в камине, — велел он, протягивая воину в золотых доспехах злосчастный список. — И закрой тронный зал. Для всех, кто жаждет аудиенции, меня нет. Специально для моих возлюбленных братьев — никогда и не было. И скажи Азкаэллону, чтобы ждал меня через час у Фонтана Геры.  
Сангвиний помедлил мгновение, любуясь изумлением на лице гвардейца, затем добавил:  
— И пусть захватит побольше мороженого.


End file.
